There has been a long-felt need for an AC electrical power source in locations not served by electrical utilities. Usually these involve construction sites where the electrical power grid is not yet extended to an individual site. In addition, there are sites that are so remote that electricity is not available.
Typically, AC power generated by a vehicle has been accomplished y the use of inverters which take DC voltage, step it up to well above 240 volts and then electronically manipulate the DC signal so that some form of AC signal at either 120 volts or 240 volts is provided at an outlet box. The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,175 is typical of such systems. These involve an alternator positioned in or near the engine compartment and driven off of an accessory belt drive. The alternator generates DC voltage which is then electronically boosted and then chopped to produce a pseudo-AC wave. The problem with devices of this type is significant expense associated with the alternator itself and the complex electrical control system used to produce the pseudo-AC wave output. Furthermore, such systems are relatively incapable of sustaining maximum or above maximum output for any length of time and lack reserve capacity to achieve really heavy-duty current output as when an arc welder or other electrical power-consuming device is utilized with the system.